


Forced Heat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dean/OMC - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Forced Heat, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, dubcon, noncon, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's Omega is having a very hard time going into Heat and Castiel takes matters into his own hands by hiring a group of Alphas to knot his Omega until Dean's Heat is triggered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> (nsfw gif below)

They were arriving soon and Castiel needed to make sure his Omega was ready for them. “Dean.” He watched green eyes blink open as Dean glanced over at him with a slightly curious expression, “Go clean yourself up.” The way the Alpha’s eyes flicked towards the bathroom had Dean furrowing a brow before it smoothed out. He got to his feet and moved towards the master bedroom where the bathroom was connected.

It wasn’t long after Castiel heard the shower turn on that he heard a knock at the door. Slowly the Alpha got to his feet and crossed the room to pull it open. Five Alphas stood before him, each of them dressed simple and waiting for him, until Castiel stepped out of the way to let them past. Each of them had been carefully checked out to make sure they were clean and fit all of his requirements.

“He’s in the shower down the hall.” Castiel spoke as he guided them through the house to the bedroom. “No permanent damage. Other than that my only concern is getting some results.” Each male before him knew exactly what the Alpha who had hired them wanted.

His mate’s Heat triggered.

“Are you going to watch?” one asked as they started stripping down to nothing to reveal impressive cocks. Castiel wasn’t paying just any Alpha to fuck and knot his Omega.

“Maybe later.” Castiel waved them off as blue eyes flicked to the pile of clothes Dean had left on the floor before he’d gone to his shower. “There are toys in there if you feel the need to use them,” he indicated the place he kept the various toys he used on Dean before going to the door. “No damage.” He reiterated before shutting the door behind him.

The group of Alphas glanced at each other and waited until the bathroom door opened to reveal a slightly damp Omega wearing only a white towel around his waist. “What the-?” Dean took in the five naked Alphas, men he’d never seen before, before moving to bolt out of the room. He got three steps before strong arms were wrapped around him and he was being hauled into the bedroom.

“Best to secure his wrists at least until we’ve used up some of that energy or he’s tired himself out.” One of them spoke. “Plus I love my bitch’s tied up.”

Dean snarled and struggled violently as he was shoved down over the edge of the bed, his arms were yanked backwards, while one of the other Alpha’s tied his wrists together. “Let go of me! Cas!” Dean yelled out but it only earned laughs.

“Your Alpha hired us.” The one hauling him up spoke as Dean felt himself being shoved into the middle of the bed. “We’re getting paid to fuck and knot this pretty cunt of yours. We get to fuck and knot that wet cunt of yours.”

“Angle his head over the bed…might as well keep both ends occupied.” One of the smirked as Dean’s eyes widened and he yanked on his bonds. “Besides his Alpha didn’t say we couldn’t use him at both ends.”

“He’s going to bite you.” One of the others spoke.

“No he won’t if he doesn’t want a ring gag keeping his mouth open the whole time and I saw one in that toy chest.”

Dean knew what those were and snapped his mouth shut as he glared at the Alpha staring at him. His glare faltered when his towel was tossed away and fingers started to press against his cunt. One pressed inside him, wriggling around, until it started to sink in.

His mouth dropped open in a whine, high and broken, as the Alpha behind him started to work him open quickly. It wasn’t as careful as Castiel but it was still stimulating his body to the point he began to produce slick. The more his body produced the louder the wet sound of fingers pumping inside his cunt sounded until it was an obscene sound mixing with the comments from the Alphas around him.

“We’re not being paid to finger fuck the bitch.” One growled, “Pound into that cunt or someone else obviously more qualified will fuck him.” The fingers retreated and an unfamiliar cock breached him. Dean tried struggling way but fingers knotting in his hair and a hand gripping the back of his neck had him going pliant.

“Open up.” The fingers yanked until Dean slowly opened his mouth, a moan slipped free when the Alpha behind him bottomed out and started thrusting inside him. Only a few sounds escaped him before a cock was filling his mouth, gagging him, and then the Alpha at the edge of the bed was snapping his hips forward in a greedy pace that made Dean attempt to kill his gag reflex.

Balls slapped against his chin as Dean struggled to breath around the cock fucking his face.

Grunting and moaning filled the room as the two Alphas violated him roughly; their hold was tight and restricting, causing his body to shift on the sheets. He could feel his body shaking, sobs wanting to break free, but he couldn’t release any.

The cock pumping in and out of his cunt started to catch on his rim, tugging, as the knot began to grow and Dean’s struggles increased until the hand at the back of his neck tightened. He went limp and knew if the Alpha thrusting inside his mouth wasn’t holding him up he would have collapsed.

His cunt stretched as the knot buried inside him expanded and filled him up before the first of many loads of come spilled deep inside him. The feeling of it coating his insides had his eyes slipping closed and then the Alpha in front of him was moving wildly until his own knot grew.

It was the one in his mouth that had his bound wrists jerking as it pressed right behind his teeth, prying his mouth wide open, before semen was spilling down his throat and he struggled to both breathe as well as swallow.

The two locked inside him kept shooting their release into his body while the other Alphas in the room crowded near them. He could smell nothing but Alpha arousal and musk saturating the air while his body was trapped between them.

 _I don’t want this_  his mind screamed and a tear slipped down his cheek. He could feel the way his legs were shaking with the position, one that was almost impossible, that had his muscles burning. “Maybe we should untie his hands until both of your knots go down?”

The question had his wrists free and Dean pressed his hands against the mattress to give his poor body some kind of relief. They remained free until both knots slipped from his cunt and he was being manhandled towards the center of the bed for just one Alpha to bury his cock right inside Dean puffy, stretched out cunt.

He still fought as best he could until one of the Alphas started to tease his cock and the one pounding into his cunt started to intentionally aim for his prostate. It wasn’t long with the double stimulation that he was moaning and reluctantly shoving his cunt back into the cock burying itself inside him repeatedly. 

“There we go. Knew the bitch would come around.” The Alpha inside him smirked as his fingers gripped at Dean’s hips and he started to roughly jerk Dean back into each thrust. “I would have fucked and knotted you for free if I knew what a prize I was getting. A wet, tight cunt like yours was made to take Alpha dick.”

Sometimes Dean heard the door open but he never saw his mate come into the room while the Alphas kept up what seemed like a never ending cycle of fucking and knotting him.

By the time the Alpha’s knot had slipped from his cunt Dean was moaning,  _begging_ , the Alphas to knot him again. He hated it but the stretch of their knots, the way they ground against his cunt, had pleasure building inside him.

It was hours of each Alpha pinning Dean down, pumping themselves in and out of his clenching cunt, while they worked towards their knot before Dean’s body temperature started to change. The Omega’s breathing shuddered as he shook, whimpers and gasps escaping, as the tall and broad shouldered Alpha’s knot started to catch on his rim.

The Omega’s scent changed to signal his Heat right as the Alpha inside him knotted him with a snarl. Long fingers dug into the flesh of Dean’s hips as the Alpha ground against him, knot brushing his prostate, while Dean’s cock jerked and he came with a sharp cry across the soiled sheets. He was vaguely aware of the semen shooting inside him as he lay there panting, breaths hitching and ragged, while the door opened.

Dean was sobbing and begging as the Alpha’s release pumped into him. The muscles under his skin were twitching and his cunt ached, locked down on the Alpha’s knot, as the beginning of his Heat kicked in fully.

He could only lay there, delirious with need, as the current Alpha’s knot finally slipped out. Dean was rolled over onto his belly once more, his hips yanked up and another Alpha shoved inside with a deeply appreciative moan as his heavier body draped over Dean.

Immediately the Alpha started to thrust against Dean's cunt, moaning and grunting as he fucked using his knees to keep Dean's legs spread out.

Hot breath ghosted over the nape of Dean's neck and he could feel the scrape of teeth right near his bonding gland sending pleasure rippling through him as his cunt clenched tightly around the thick cock pumping into him.

“Fuck you feel good.” The pace quickly turned just as rough and vicious and greedy as all of the other fuckings he’d experienced since the Alphas had caught him. The difference was that this time Dean was desperately trying to shove back and his cunt was trying to lock down on a knot that wasn’t quite there yet.

Dean keened loudly when the knot was slammed inside him four seconds after the door opened for his mate to walk into the room. He ended up collapsed under the Alpha, cunt still canted up, as the Alpha cock pulsed inside him.

“You may leave after your knot goes down.” There was a kind of coldness to the tone as Dean barely managed to glance over to see Castiel staring at them. He could see the bulge of Castiel’s cock against his pants and whined low in his throat as another load of come poured into him. “I hope for your sake that the child that comes of this Heat isn’t yours.” He narrowed his eyes at the Alpha currently  _breeding_  his Omega. It had been a risk but he was sure, what he thought was, the first knotting of Dean’s Heat wouldn’t produce a child.

He sat down in one of the chairs as the other Alphas filtered out of the room and watched the one tied with Dean continue emptying himself inside his Omega with low, deeply appreciative moans. When the man finally slipped from Dean’s cunt, come and slick almost pouring out of the puffy cunt, Castiel rose from his spot to see the man out and lock the door before returning to the bedroom where Dean was sprawled out thoroughly fucked and used while heatscent filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally horrible and "spoilery" note: The last two Alphas DID manage to breed Dean and it wasn't with a single baby either. 
> 
> Ooops.
> 
> Castel will have to learn actions have consequences.
> 
> So what did you all think?


End file.
